1220
by xolovebec
Summary: "Who's gonna catch me when I fall? Are you?" -Luhan. "Hold my hand tight when it's hard, I am here, don't be afraid." -Sehun.


This story belongs to author (oohbecca)

Fluff, Romance, Hurt/Comfort /?

SehunxLuhan, HunHan, SeLu

Yaoi, BoysxBoys, Boys Love, Gay

Jika tidak menyukai cerita berbau BxB silahkan tutup cerita ini

Sangat diharapkan Review-nya ^^

* * *

Malam ini kulalui seperti tahun lalu. Sendiri. Menatap indahnya langit Seoul di malam hari.

Apakah kau sedang melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, Lu? Kau tahu, takdir tentang kita begitu kejam, kita di ijinkan bersama hanya untuk beberapa tahun saja, kita tertawa bersama untuk waktu yang sangat singkat. Dan kau sangat mengetahui itu, Lu.

Kau sibuk dengan persiapan lagu terbarumu, dan begitupun denganku, sibuk dengan persiapan syuting, sibuk menghadiri acara televisi untuk mempromosikan album musim dingin. Aku merindukanmu, Lu. Sangat merindukanmu.

Kita sering bertemu, entah kau ke Korea, atau aku yang diam-diam terbang menuju tempatmu. Menghabiskan waktu dua-tiga hari untuk menatap wajahmu. Aku tidak pernah bosan melakukan hal itu. Wajahmu adalah yang tercantik yang selalu kurindukan, meskipun kau selalu marah jika aku menyebutmu cantik.

Dan aku berterima kasih untuk para hyung yang telah diam-diam menyusupkanku ke bandara tanpa sepengetahuan para wartawan. Mereka benar-benar membantu kita, Lu.

Baru kemarin aku menemuimu, dan hari ini aku kembali merindukanmu, merindukan genggaman tanganmu, merindukan wangi tubuhmu, dan sangat merindukan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah kecilmu, Lu. Rasanya aku ingin kembali terbang ke sisimu, memelukmu, dan tidak akan pernah pergi lagi.

Para HHS tidak pernah bosan memberiku dukungan, aku selalu melihat mereka mengomentari fotoku, dengan menyebut namamu, dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Apa jadinya jika hubungan kita terdengar oleh mereka? Mungkin mereka akan berteriak senang, atau bahkan mungkin mereka akan mendoakan kita sepenuh hati, Lu. Dan aku ingin pimpinan juga mendukung hubungan kita sama seperti HHS. Tidak hanya pimpinan, aku ingin seluruh EXO-L mendukung hubungan kita. Bahkan seluruh dunia, Lu.

Aku membenci keadaan ini. Aku membenci jika menjadi idola harus menjauhkanku dari dirimu, Lu. Aku membenci harus terlihat sempurna di depan semua orang. Aku membenci keadaan seperti ini. Aku membenci jika nantinya aku harus berpura-pura mencintai seorang wanita, dan memberitahunya ke seluruh dunia. Kekasihku hanya dirimu, Lu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin memberitahukan pada seluruh dunia tentang kita. Tentang betapa bahagianya kau dan aku bersama.

Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, membayangkan kehilangan dirimu bisa membuatku gila, Lu.

Mengingat awal perjumpaan kita selalu membuatku tersenyum, apakah kau masih mengingatnya? Apa kau ingat, saat kau melihat Kyungsoo hyung merangkulku, kau langsung menarikku untuk menjauhinya? Sungguh, kau terlihat menggemaskan saat cemburu, Lu. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu.

Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau masih bersama denganku, melewati masa yang sulit ini, melewati semua rintangan yang ada. Dan aku ingin kau terus berada di sisiku melawan semua yang berusaha menjauhkan kita.

Lu, aku yakin jika suatu saat nanti kita akan bersama, tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi, tidak perlu bertemu diam-diam. Maka dari itu bertahanlah. Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan menjagamu, dan aku akan mengenggam tanganmu ketika kau terjatuh, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Kau dapat mengandalkanku. Ingatlah itu, Lu.

Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Tunggulah di tempat biasa kita bertemu, pesankan dua americano, karena aku mulai menyukai kopi itu. Kumohon, jangan pernah bosan untuk menungguku, Lu.

Aku merindukan dan mencintaimu, Luhan.

"Lu, apakah kau menangis?" tanya Sehun diujung telepon

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kapan kau merangkai kata-kata seperti itu? Atau kau sedang membacanya?" yang di seberang telepon sedang mengomeli Sehun sambil sesenggukan, airmatanya telah tumpah sedari tadi.

"Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, Lu. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu menangis" ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak apa, Sehun-ah. Itu sangat romantis bagiku, dan kuharap semua yang kau ucapkan itu datang dari hatimu"

"Kau tau, Lu, semua yang mengenai dirimu, aku sungguh-sungguh. Percayalah padaku." jika Luhan ada di depan Sehun sekarang, mungkin lelaki tinggi itu akan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, hapuslah airmatamu, maaf aku tidak bisa menghapusnya untukmu, maafkan aku."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, aku menangis bahagia, jadi jangan meminta maaf, oke?" Luhan menghapus airmatanya, dan tersenyum. Berharap Sehun melihat senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang sudah jam setengah enam pagi, lebih baik kau tidur, nanti malam akan kutelepon lagi." Sehun menghela napas, rasanya berat sekali untuk memutuskan telepon itu.

"Baik, aku akan tutup teleponnya. Wo ai ni, Sehun-ah.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu."

End.


End file.
